


Drowning in Your Love

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Clothing Kink, Fanart, M/M, Somewhat, Stony - Freeform, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Drowning in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. gotthesilver#6322
> 
> 2\. short prompts!
> 
> a) woke up married in Vegas  
> b) Tony in lingerie  
> c) "you're a pain in my ass" "I'm trying to be!"
> 
> 3\. long prompts!
> 
> a) Tony's had a long ass day and comes back exhausted, Steve makes it better just by being there in all the ways Tony needs.  
> b) Steve's struggling with his first big holiday (Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, take your pick of whatever you want!) after the ice and Tony's never really done holidays, they figure it out together. And there's kissing.  
> c) For whatever reasons, they never got the timing right while they were active superheroes, now they're retired and circumstances keep bringing them into each other's orbit and they fall in love. Tired older men finally getting to be happy.
> 
> 4\. DNW: anything to do with covid-19, issue fics, first person or second person, unrequested bodily fluids, unrequested identity headcanons, unrequested pairings, epithets, bottom Steve, sub Steve, Civil War discourse, major character death, unhappy endings, genderswap, infidelity, woobification, character bashing.
> 
> 5\. Things I like! friends as family, missing scenes from canon, slice of life, friends to lovers, canon divergent aus, shades of grey morality, pining, outsider pov, character studies, future fic, developing relationships, clothes sharing, casual intimacy, us against the world.
> 
> Porn likes! oral, fingering, voyeurism, come play, coming untouched, frottage, playful fighting for control, rough sex, semi-public sex, someone being held down, light bondage, holding hands while fucking.
> 
> Other fic things! for background ships with the additional characters I love both Bucky/Nat and Bucky/Sam! Feel free not to use the additional characters if you don't want to, or only use a few of them. I love those moments when characters realise "oh fuck I'm in love with him", and I will always have a soft spot for Steve and Tony wearing each other's merch and Tony being all cosy in Steve's hoodies.
> 
> Non fic treats/likes! I am guaranteed to yell loudly about any and all art that comes my way, and if you make art from a scene of any of my fics I will yell even louder about it. I'm always here for music recs and book recs. Savoury recipes (chicken, fish or veggie) that I can have a bash at will always be appreciated because... food! Also I like pandas because they're basically useless but have conned people into looking after them by being cute and I honestly admire that. I don't know what you can do with that information but I do like saying why they're my favourite animal.


End file.
